Magic
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: "And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." ― Roald Dahl. Cat never believed in magic. Will a certain fluffy-haired boy change her mind, or will Cat be stuck in her own world forever? One-shot. Bat.


Magic

Cat Valentine never believed in fairytales. Even as a little girl, every time her mother announced with an excited voice (she's pretty sure it was false) that it was 'story time' the ever-so-bubbly child would always make sure that the book of fairytales remained on the shelf. It looked better there, anyway. The light shone on that book almost as if something was telling Cat (or Caterina, for that was her full name) to choose it. She never listened.

The only time Cat had read the book was when she was seven years old, her grandmother was new to story time and she was not aware of the 'no fairytales' rule. Taking the book off of the shelf, her grandmother, grandma Betty, presented it to little Caterina. As soon as the seven year old saw the cover, she gave an un-enthused frown.

"I don't wanna read that book gramma." She told the old women calmly, scanning the book shelf for another selection.

Cat's grandmother was shocked. "Why not?" She asked, placing the book on her lap, "when I was your age I used to love reading fairytales. I still do, you know."

"Because," the young girl shrugged, "they're dumb. There's no such thing as magic."

"No such thing as magic?" Grandma Betty's eyes widened, "that's ridiculous! Of course there is such thing as magic."

"Gramma, I'm seven. You don't have to pretend anymore." Caterina rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm not pretending. There is magic out there, Caterina."

"I don't believe you." The little girl said bluntly. Her father had told her magic was not real when she was but three years of age, surely her father wouldn't lie to her.

"Really?" Grandma Betty smirked, holding up the book of fairytales. "I beg to differ." The old women opened the book and lifted Caterina onto her lap. "Now, which one should we read first?" Caterina sighed, pointing to a random title. "The Little Mermaid it is."

Although Ariel had inspired the child to dye her hair a red-velvet color (besides the fact that she had always loved red-velvet cupcakes) Cat still refused to believe magic existed. If magic did exist, why would there be so many lonely, depressed people in the world?

"Cat!" Her mother called from downstairs. Cat had been lying on her bed listening to her pear pod instead of studying, the thing she was supposed to be doing.

"Yes, mother?" Cat called, removing one earphone from her delicate ear.

"Dinner is ready, if you want to eat. We're having spaghetti." Her mother told her. Cat turned off her pear pod and headed downstairs. She was a little scared. Really the only time her mother cooked her favorite meal was when something great had happened or something horrible. Cat prayed it wasn't the later.

As soon as she entered the dining room, she saw her mother and father sitting at the large table, spaghetti in front of them, whispering. Cat could hardly make out what they were saying, but by the look on their faces she figured something bad had happened.

"Mom? Dad? What happened?" She questioned, finding at seat at the table. Her father frowned and her mother appeared to be wiping away a tear. "Is everything okay?"

"Cat," her father sighed sadly, patting her mother's back, "it's your grandmother. She died this morning. We just found out."

It took a while for the red-head to process what her father had just told her. "No.." She trailed off. It couldn't be. Her grandmother was the only person who had been there for Cat through thick and thin, and now she was gone. Yes, Cat had friends, but they were too busy to worry about her. As soon as the shock passed, Cat burst into tears and ran up the stairs, her dinner un-touched.

.

.

.

"Cat?" Her friend, Beck, waved his hand in front of her face. The whole gang was sitting in the Asphalt Cafe, eating their lunches. Well, with the exception of Cat who was just staring off into oblivion. "Are you okay?"

The red-head turned to face her friend. "I'm fine, Beck." She muttered, forcing a small smile. Since when did any of her friends care about her, especially Beck? She had thought Beck did not like her, it seemed that way after all. The way he rolled his eyes every time she giggled at something small, the way he groaned every time she came near him, wanting to show him something she thought was cool.

"Are you sure?" The fluffy-haired boy asked, scooting closer to Cat. "I can help, you know."

"Yeah," Tori, their other friend, cut in. "We just want to know if you're alright."

"I'm alright, seriously." Cat put on a fake smile and stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. If they wouldn't believe she was alright she would just have to show them. "Hey, have you ever noticed there isn't any pink lettuce?" She asked, putting on her dumb facade. "Seriously, pink is such a better color than green. Don't you guys agree?"

The gang nodded, smiling. "Well, looks like she's back." Beck grinned, ruffling her red hair. Cat beamed. Beck had actually smiled at her instead of groaning or rolling his eyes. Maybe her grandmother's death wasn't as bad of a thing as she thought. Her friends, especially Beck, started to actually care a bout her.

Maybe, this was a new start.

.

.

.

"What are you doing for your project, Tori?" Cat asked her friend, bouncing up and down. They were in Science class and they had just been told that the Science Fair was coming up.

"Well," Tori started, smiling, "I thought I would make a robot, but a special one."

This fascinated Cat. "Oooh! What do you mean by a 'special one'?"

"I'm going to make it hamster powered." Tori grinned proudly, squaring her shoulders.

"That's so cool!" Cat shrieked bouncing higher. "So..." She trailed off, "who are you choosing to be your partner?" The red-head nudged Tori, trying to drop a hint.

"A very special person." Tori grinned, winking. Cat beamed.

"Aww Tori thank-" She was cut off by Andre approaching them.

"Hey, partner." He smiled, winking in Tori's direction. "We should get started." Cat's smiled faded. Tori hadn't meant her. She didn't want to be her partner. Why would she, anyway? No one wanted a ditzy, dumb girl as their partner. Cat sighed, slumping down in her seat.

"Cat?" A voice asked her. She looked up.

"Hi, Beck."

"What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned, but he couldn't be.

"Nothing," Cat shrugged, "I just don't have a partner. No big deal."

"Well, do you want to be my partner?" Beck asked, extending his hand out. Cat widened her eyes in shock.

"Seriously?"

He laughed. "Seriously." Grinning widely, Cat grabbed Beck's hand and he pulled her out of her chair.

.

.

.

"Any ideas?" Beck asked Cat. They were sitting on the bed in his RV, thinking of ideas for their science project. They had none, so far.

"No," Cat sighed, laying her head on Beck's pillow. "You?"

"Not yet."

As she lifted her head off of the pillow, Cat groaned. "This is so hard." Beck laughed at her impatience.

"Why don't we take a little break? I'll order some pizza and we can watch a movie."

"Yay! Pizza!" Cat shrieked, jumping up from her spot on the bed. "No meat, though."

"As you wish." Beck grinned, picking up the phone.

.

.

.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" Beck asked, wiping his mouth. They had just finished the entire box of pizza, and he was stuffed.

"Any movie." Cat smiled, plopping herself down on his miniature couch.

"Okay. I'll surprise you." The Canadian boy told her, placing a disk in the DVD player and pressing play.

"Yay! I love surprises!" Cat giggled as Beck took a seat beside her.

"I know you do, Cat." Just then the movie began to play. Cat groaned as she saw the title. "What's the matter?" Beck questioned, turning to face her.

"I don't really like this movie."

Beck was shocked. "Why not? I thought you'd love it."

"Because," Cat started to explain, "fairytales are stupid. Magic isn't real.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you believe in magic, too." Cat sighed, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Of course I do." Beck explained, "magic is everywhere."

"I don't see any," Cat said, looking around the room.

"Well that's the thing. Only the people who want to find it will. You have to know where to look."

Cat thought about what Beck had told her. "So you're saying that if I believe, I'll find magic?"

"Precisely."

"Well then I'll never find it." Cat pouted, hugging a pillow. "I just can't make myself believe."

"Look," Beck picked up the case to 'The Little Mermaid' and held it up so Cat could see, "see Ariel and the prince?" Cat nodded. "They found the most special magic of all."

"And what's that?" Cat asked, hugging the pillow harder.

"Love." Beck told her with a gleam in his eye. "That is also the most powerful magic of them all. Don't you believe in love?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. I've never felt it, at least I don't think I have." Beck stared at Cat for a few seconds, until he leaned in. At first Cat was taken aback. What was he doing? Did he really like her? But, after recovering, she started to kiss back. To Cat's disappointment, Beck finally pulled apart.

"Did you feel it?" Beck asked, looking Cat in the eye. She blushed.

"I... I think so."

"That," Beck gestured between the two of them, "was magic." And he leaned in again.

"You know," Cat said after they pulled apart, "it's weird. Ariel looks a lot like me, and the prince looks like you."

"Maybe it's a sign." Beck winked, and Cat giggled. "Although, I do think I look more like Aladdin."

"You kind of do. But let's make you the prince for now."

_"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." ― Roald Dahl _

**A/N: Oops? Yeah, I know I'm not a Bat shipper, but I wanted to try writing Bat. And yeah, I know it sucks. Review anyway? Even if you hate Bat, you should still review.**

**Oh! 'Dear Jade', 'Our Fractured Fairytale' and 'Always' was nominated for The Topaz Awards! Plus, I was nominated for author of the year! Please vote! **

** forum/The_Topaz_Awards_2012/108350/ **

**Thank you!**

**-Victoriousjadefan xxx **


End file.
